When Destiny Calls
by Bbtashae
Summary: Vexy and Grouchy go through many obstacles before they can have a relationship, But the biggest obstacle is Vexy (Megan Devonne Owns) Vexy/Grouchy Smurfette/Hefty
1. Chapter 1

**When Destiny Calls**

Vexy and Smurfette were quietly chatting in Smurfette's mushroom when suddenly a question unexpectedly came to Vexy

Smurfette: So Vexy tell me… What are you going to do?

Vexy: Huh? What about?

Smurfette: Come on, you know very well what about… Grouchy

Vexy: I..I.. d-don't know what your smurfing about – Vexy was starting to get nervous and she blushed deeply on her cheeks

Smurfette: Vexy, a week ago you said to me you liked him, and now it is the perfect time to tell him how you feel

Vexy: Why do you say that?

Smurfette: Because all of the smurfs are going on the camping trip in the forest we have every year and we're leaving later this afternoon but Grouchy is the only smurf that never goes because he says he has 'Better things to do'

Vexy: Mmm…- Vexy thought for a moment – What and Papa just lets him, stay here all by himself?

Smurfette: Of course he does, he trusts Grouchy… Well that and he needs someone to smurf an eye on the village while everyone else is gone

Vexy: And… Papa wouldn't be too bothered if I didn't go either?

Smurfette: No, if you say your reasons like 'You're feeling abit sick today' Then I doubt he would make you go, anyway then you and Grouchy will be together! – Smurfette joyfully said

Vexy: WE ARE NOT TOGETHER!

Smurfette: But you will be, believe me... Also you need a partner

Vexy: Huh? What for?

Smurfette: Did you forget? The whole village is having a party next week

Vexy: Ohh Yeah! I completely forgotten

Smurfette: Haha, yes I realized

Vexy: But why a partner? You don't have one

Smurfette: No, But I will have don't worry about me, you're the one that matters

Vexy: Hehehe okay – Vexy said, determined as possible

Smurfette: Great!.. Now I need to get smurfy for later so I will catch up with you tomorrow when I'm back – Smurfette nicely tried to make a hint for Vexy to leave her mushroom

Vexy: Okay see you tomorrow then Sis and thanks

Later on…

Vexy was nervous, not knowing what to do, she and Grouchy was the only ones in the village, she would never have imagined It would be so difficult... What will happen? What will she do? What will she say? She had never felt this way before especially in a village full of smurfs. Certainly love was rare.

Vexy admired herself a little in a mirror Vanity gave her before she headed over to Grouches' mushroom

She began to walk and kept thinking to herself "I think he likes me too, because otherwise, at Smurfette's birthday party when I took his hand to dance he allowed it and when he saw me for the first time in Paris he looked blown away and said "Haalloooo!" with a big smile on his face. I hope I'm not mistaken... Please"

Without realizing, the brunette came to a stop just outside Grouches mushroom, she made her way up the path when noticing Grouchy opening his door and stepping out of his mushroom

Grouchy: Oh! Hello Vexy

Vexy: Oh… Hi

Grouchy: What do you need?

Vexy: Well...I...I need to talk to you

Grouchy: About what?

Vexy: Well, do you remember when you saw me in Paris?

Grouchy: Huh? I… Yes, why? He blushed at the memory

Vexy: Well about that

Vexy was about to speak when it suddenly started hail stoning and raining very heavily, both of them couldn't see with the rain beating down on the faces

Grouchy: Great! What else could happen? – Grouchy suddenly took Vexy's hand and guided her inside his mushroom and out of the rain

Vexy blushed slightly has Grouchy let her hand go once they were sheltered

Grouchy walked over to the window and looked through it

Grouchy: Looks like you'll be here for a while

Vexy: *Sighs'* Yeah…So… What do we do to pass the time?

Grouchy headed over to the fireplace and lit the fire

Grouchy: Well, we can dry off to start with

Vexy took a seat in front of the fire and Grouchy sat on the floor beside her

Vexy was feeling nervous about how close Grouchy was next to her

Grouchy noticed her acting her a little strange

Grouchy: What's wrong?

Vexy: N…no…nothing *she looked away*

Grouchy: Look at me Vexy

Vexy: Really it's not…- Grouchy grabbed her by the chin and made her look into his eyes

Grouchy: What's wrong? You can tell me

Vexy: I…Well…I… - Vexy was completely nervous at this point

They both looked into each other's eyes ,until they were approaching slowly together, never stopped seeing eye to eye, there were a few inches between them, until finally they kissed


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They both parted from each other's embrace, Vexy and Grouchy both had a notciable blush which were accompanied by heavy breathing from both of them, making it a somewhat uncomfortable moment, they stared at one another and then smiled

Vexy: That was…

Grouchy: Strange don't you think?

Vexy: Yeah… Was that… Your… You know, your first kiss?

Grouchy: …N…

Vexy: If you say no, then I won't believe you

Grouchy: Why do you say that?

Vexy: Because of Smurfette… She tells me everything and she said that you've never kissed anyone

Grouchy: No…Wait, she never said that we kissed at one point?

Vexy: Wait what? - Vexy thought for a moment- ... But isn't it obvious why she didn't tell me?

Grouchy: Yeah, it's pretty obvious, but I want to hear it directly from your mouth

Vexy: She probably didn't tell me you two kissed at one point because she didn't want to hurt my feelings because she knew that I… Erm…I…

Grouchy: That you what?

Vexy: That… I like you – Vexy lowered her head in shame

Grouchy: Don't be ashamed… I like you too

Vexy: Really?

Grouchy: Well yeah… Otherwise I wouldn't have kissed you… But, tell me… Why do you like me?

Vexy: Why do you ask that?

Grouchy: Because I'm… Me? – He said a little confused

Vexy: Exactly, because you are you, I like everything about you

Grouchy: Really?

Vexy: Yes, really

Grouchy: Well, I like all of you too

Vexy: Naa, you don't your just saying that

Grouchy: Yeah, I do, I like your hair – Grouchy stroked a piece of Vexy's jet black hair behind her ear – You have pretty eyes – Grouchy stared into Vexys eyes – I love your freckles – Grouchy said has he stroked her cheek where her freckles are present – and you, I like everything about you but also, you're really beautiful

Vexy: I am… - Vexy blushed

Grouchy: Don't be nervous, it's just the truth

Vexy: Hehehe, I just didn't expect you to behave like this in front of me, Ya know… So sweet and thoughtful

Grouchy: Yeah, Sorry, I have a reputation to keep

Vexy: Your 'Bad Boy' reputation, Right?

Grouchy: Well my name says it all, don't you think?

Vexy: Haha – Vexy chuckled to herself has she stood up and looked out of the window – Hey look it stopped raining

Grouchy: Shall I walk you back to your Mushroom?

Vexy: Well… I was hoping I could say here for a bit longer, because it's still early and we both could do with the company while nobody else is in the village

Grouchy: Yeah okay that's fine, Make yourself at home

But what Vexy and Grouchy didn't know was that because of the bad weather, all of the smurfs came back from their camping trip a lot earlier than expected

…

In the village, the other smurfs were all trying to clean up the mess left by the hail, everyone went back and forth helping each other out

Smurfette headed over to Vexy's mushroom to tell her she was back and to see how it went with Grouchy, but she didn't get an answer at the door and quickly ran to the others

Brainy: Has anyone see Grouchy?

Suddenly Smurfette came running over the bridge to the small group of smurfs

Smurfette: Guys!

Hefty: What wrong?

Smurfette: Its Vexy, She's not in her mushroom, I'm worried about her

Brainy: Where do you think she's gone?

Smurfette: I don't know, but I hope she's okay – Smurfette looked really worried and upset, and Hefty noticed this

Hefty: Smurfette, relax everything's going to be fine, Okay?, She probably just smurfed over to Grouchy's mushroom, besides he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her, I promise.

Hefty saw Smurfette slightly smile and he knew that he made her feel abit better

Hefty: Come on, me and Brainy were just gunna go and check on Grouchy too see if everything's smurfy, Weren't we? – Hefty said looking at Brainy for his input

Brainy: Ermm… Y-Yeah, we where

Smurfette: Okay, Come on!

The three smurfs headed over to Grouches mushroom

…

Vexy: So why does Papa let you stay in the village all by yourself?

Grouchy: I don't know maybe he just knows that I like being alone and anyway… he trusts me

Vexy: Oh I see – Vexy looked down and thought – "Does Grouchy actually want me here at all?"

Grouchy saw the disappointed look on Vexy's face

Grouchy: But now with you it would be more fun than being alone

Vexy: Really?

Grouchy: Yeah, I love your company

Vexy smiled at Grouchy and he smiled back has he took a step towards her and passionately kissed her

A faint voice from far away: Vexy! Grouchy!

Vexy: What was that? – She said breaking the kiss

Grouchy: Do you really care? – Grouchy had his hands on Vexy's slim waist

Vexy: Mmm… Naaa – Vexy said has Grouchy pulled her back into another kiss

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Has Vexy and Grouchy were both wrapped up in the passion between them, unexpectedly there was a knock at the door

Smurfette: Vexy! ... Grouchy!

Vexy: That voice… It's… - She said breaking the kiss once again with Grouchy

Grouchy: *sighs* Do you even like me?

Vexy: What do you mean?

Grouchy: You just leaving me in the middle of a kiss, leaving me wanting more

Vexy: Hehehe, You're a fool too think- Vexy was interrupted by Smurfette calling her name

Smurfette: Vexy! Are you in there?

Vexy: Okay, now I'm sure that voice is Smurfette

Grouchy walked over to the door and found Smurfette, Brainy and Hefty on his doorstep

Smurfette pushed past Grouchy

Grouchy: Hey!

Smurfette: Vexy! – Smurfette shouted has she grabbed Vexy into a hug

Vexy: Hey

Smurfette: I was so worried about you, you wasn't in your mushroom and I started to panic

Vexy: Smurfette I'm fine

Smurfette took a step back from Vexy and finally released her from the tight squeeze

Smurfette: Woahh… Why are your lips so swollen?

Vexy: Ehh… Because I… Fell

Smurfette: You fell?

Vexy: Yes, I fell, right Grouchy? You saw me - she glared at him, trying to hint for him to agree with her -

Grouchy: Ermm… Yeah, right… Fell

Smurfette: Oh, and your okay now?

Vexy: Yep, That's why I'm over here

Hefty: And you're telling me you fell too, Huh?

Grouchy: What, Why do you say that?

Smurfette: Because you also have swollen lips

Grouchy and Vexy: WHAT! -Both of them looked at each other and then covered their mouths

Brainy: Could it be that you…

Grouchy and Vexy: NO!

Brainy: Okay okay… don't kill me – Brainy said has he quickly jumped behind Hefty

Vexy: Come on Smurfette, let's go to my Mushroom

Smurfette and Vexy left Grouches mushroom and headed over to Vexy's

Grouchy: So… What are you doing back so early?

Hefty: Well it started to Hail-Stone out of nowhere and it got really bad, So Papa decided to call off the camping trip and we all turned around and headed back here

Grouchy: Oh right

Hefty: Are you still coming to the party next week, Right?

Grouchy: Yeah

Hefty: Okay, see you there then Bro

Hefty said has he and Brainy left the mushroom

Vexy and Smurfette were at Vexy's mushroom chatting about everyday things, until Smurfette again asked a question a little uncomfortable to Vexy

Smurfette: Vexy, Please tell me the truth… What actually happened while you were alone with Grouchy?

Vexy: Nothing really

Smurfette: You swear?

Vexy: Y-Yes, I swear

Smurfette: Great, I'm glad we can trust each other

Vexy: Yeah… Me too – Vexy felt bad for lying to her sister but she had too, she didn't want to lose Grouchy or Smurfette, So she thought it was the best thing to do

Smurfette: So Vexy… Who are you gunna go with to the party?

Vexy: To be honest Smurfette, I haven't really thought about it

Smurfette: You'll have to find someone soon or you'll be on your own

Vexy: Does it matter?

Smurfette: Mmm… Not much, but still, I'll have a partner and you won't

Vexy: Yeah, You're right, I think… - She paused to think – Wait… You have a partner?

Smurfette: No, but I've got all week to ask him, so I've got loads of times to do it

Vexy: Who is it?!

Smurfette: You'll see – She said with a wink

Smurfette: Now I'll have to go, Papa said he needs me by 9pm, So I better smurf over to him, You wanna come?

Vexy: No, I have things to do

Smurfette: Okay bye – She said has she walked out of Vexy's Mushroom

Vexy: Now, I have something very important to do

Vexy headed to Grouchy's mushroom, trying not to be seen; when he opened the door Vexy didn't have time to talk and entered closing the door behind her back

Grouchy: What's Wrong?

Vexy: I need to clarify something with you

Grouchy: Okay, I'm listening

Vexy: What… happened between us… you know, that kiss… well…

Grouchy: Would you repeat that? – He said giving a crooked smile which made her shiver, Vexy couldn't help but love that smile he gave her, he looked so sexy

Vexy: No… I don't mean that

Grouchy: So?

Vexy: What I mean is that was it only a kiss or was it something else?

Grouchy: Vexy, I've told you, I like you, haven't I?

Vexy: Yes, but… that kiss is it not possible that it could be something else?

Grouchy: …I… *Sighs*

Vexy: I know that you're not good with feelings, so… You can show what you mean

Grouchy took Vexy's waist and pulled her close to him and then passionately kissed her on the lips

Grouchy: So, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?

Vexy: Of course, but do you think everyone else will agree?

Grouchy: Well, I don't care, if they do or not, What matters now is me and you... together

Vexy: Hehehe okay

Grouchy: Then don't ask that kind of question – he said smiling at his girl

Vexy Stared at him sympathetically and then grabbed him in to a hug and finally kissed him back

Both of them in that kiss gave everything they felt for one another

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three days and every smurf in the village knew about Grouchy and Vexy's relationship, they were all happy from them, but sad because they knew that none of them could have a chance with Vexy anymore… Or could they?

Everyone was setting up for the party that was tomorrow and the same day has the play and Organizer was the busiest, they also had a problem now that Vexy and Grouchy were together, and that problem was the play that Vexy had to take part in under Papa's orders, none of the smurfs were really experienced in acting and these were the kind of smurfs who have not had opportunity's to participate in many things either because they didn't want to or they just don't get chosen

Organizer: Okay, please listen up, if I call your name out then come on the stage… Hefty, Vexy, Smurfette and Gutsy – He said and the 4 following smurfs climbed on to the stage and waited for him to speak again

Organizer: Okay… You will all star in the play and don't worry, your names will stay the same… Vexy you'll be the princess, Hefty you'll be the prince, Smurfette you'll be the princess's best friend and Gutsy you'll be the prince's best friend

Organizer: Now take your scripts – He said pasting a script to each smurf – Start practicing, see you later

Vexy: Well then, should we start?

Smurfette: Yes, let's go

Everyone started practicing, until they got too a scene, which two of the actors didn't really like

Vexy: Wait… Does that say?...

Hefty: …We kiss?

Vexy: Do we really have to do that?

They both looked at each other and blushed

Grouchy: WAIT A MOMENT... HOW IS IT THAT YOU ARE GUNNA KISS 'MY' GIRLFRIEND?!

Hefty: Relax bro, I just do what it says here – He pointed to the script

Vexy: Yes, don't be jealous, besides it's not like I'll be in love with him or anything

Grouchy: I… I…

Vexy hugged Grouchy and whispered in his ear – In 10 minutes meet me at your mushroom

Grouchy: I'll be waiting

Vexy returned to practice the play and acted most of the scenes but except for the kissing scene, it had been 10 minutes and everyone was taking a break, so vexy decided to sneak away from the group and head over to Grouchy's mushroom

Upon the arrival, Grouchy didn't talk much, and answered her questions with one word answers

Vexy: Grouchy… What's wrong?

Grouchy: …Huh? …Nothing, don't worry about it

Vexy: Are you jealous?

Grouchy: Me? Jealous of Hefty? In your dreams

Vexy: Are you sure?

Grouchy: Of course I'm sure! – He shouted

Vexy: Don't yell!

Grouchy: Fine!

Vexy: You know what! Forget it, do what you want, if you're jealous that's your problem not mine!

Grouchy: I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Vexy: YOU ARE!

Smurfette: Vexy! Are you in there?

Grouchy: Great, what does she want!

Vexy: Leave her out of this… Bye! – She said slamming the door behind her

Vexy: What's up?

Smurfette: Sorry if I bothered you but Organizer needs you he says it's important

Vexy and Smurfette rushed back to the stage where Organizer was

Vexy: You needed me?

Organizer: If you could, I need you to sing at the party tomorrow night, do you think you can?

Vexy: Sure! But what kind of song?

Organizer: Anything you want but more than one would be much better

Vexy: Okay

Organizer: Great! Now where was I, I have much to do

Vexy said goodbye to the group, then went to her own mushroom, Smurfette said goodbye to her sister, she has been certainly acting strange ever since she found out that Vexy and Hefty had a kissing scene in the play together, Could it be that Smurfette likes him?

Vexy was in her mushroom, thinking about what happend after discovering that she had to kiss Hefty in the play, the fight with Grouchy, was not good for there relationship, fighting over stupid things but fighting over jealously, that weren't good at all

Vexy: What should I sing? – She said to herself

Vexy: Yes! I have the perfect song – She began singing, which came out of nowhere, but she didn't need to write the lyrics down to remember, they just instantly came in her head "Because I knew you were trouble when you walked inn" …- There was a knock at the door

Vexy: Huh? Coming! – She went over to see who it was and she got a surprise, Hefty was stood in front of her – Ohh… Hi

Hefty: Sorry if I interrupted you, but we need to practice the kiss scene, then we won't go wrong in the play

Vexy: I… I…

Hefty: If you don't want too, it doesn't matter, I just thought…

Vexy: No no, You're right , we should practice it, right?

Hefty: Great!

Vexy: Ermm… Come on in – Vexy invited Hefty in to her mushroom

They both began to practice the scene and were about to kiss… When there was another knock on the door, she went to the see who ot was and was surprised again

Grouchy: I need to talk to you

Vexy: Sorry, I can't right now

Grouchy: But…

Hefty: Vexy, I need you… Oh hi Grouchy

Grouchy: He… But

Vexy: As you can see, we're practicing for the play, so I apologize – She said in a somewhat harsh manner, and then closed the door

Grouchy: Wait… Bah!

Grouchy was very angry at this point, he felt a strange feeling that he had never experienced before, was it jealously?

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Grouchy was pointlessly walking around, not wanting to do anything but lie somewhere to think things through

It couldn't be that he was jealous, he just didn't like what his girl had done to him, definitely she was special, and he thought for a moment and realized that he was definitely jealous, but how could he not be? After all, only three days ago he began his relationship with Vexy and they already had a problem, in those three days they've had fights, but fights weren't fun, well not like this one, this one had been annoying and stressful for both of them

Grouchy: Now, What will I do?

Grouchy was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice that night had fallen, he stood up determined to go and talk to Vexy, but when he reached the village, he found a scene he himself expected but hurt him badly, this was Vexy and Hefty kissing clearly only for work, but he couldn't help but feel that his heart was squeezing out like a wet sponge

Grouchy: E… He… She's

At that time Vexy and Hefty separated and Vexy spotted Grouchy from a distance, standing there like a statue, He just watched what she had done, Vexy felt really bad, but her pride prevented her from running to him and telling him everything would be okay, that she would be with him forever, so she just turned around and continued practicing

Grouchy: You wanna play that game?... then we'll play

It was the day of the party and everyone was running back and forth, working on the final preparations for tonight's events.

It was finally night time, and all the smurfs were gathered; only missing Vexy and Grouchy

The couple were in their own mushrooms, both didn't know what to do both didn't want to leave; some of the smurfs had gone to look for her but got nothing. Smurfette tried one lasted time, since the play was on first before the party, until finally Vexy came out with a nice dress on

Vexy: What do you think?

Smurfette: It's beautiful… You and Hefty will look great together – She said stubbornly with a sad tone in her voice

Vexy: Thanks – Vexy was a bit curious about her sister's attitude towards her

Organizer: Vexy! Wow! You look lovely… Now please lets go, the play is about to begin – He hurried them, so everything was on schedule

The play had already started, everyone was pleased with the girls, especially with the princess, as she (of course) appeared more times than anyone else, well Hefty, he also had the lead role too

They were on to the scene were Smurfette and Gutsy had to kiss, Hefty was watching from the side and suddenly felt his heart sink has he saw their lips meet

Vexy: Well… It's our turn…

Hefty: Yes… for us too… Ermm…

Vexy: Yep

It was the final scene of Vexy and Hefty, they said their lines and then it was time for the kiss and the kiss was something that everyone was surprised about

To Vexy and Hefty it came so natural to them; it was as if there was really something between them. The curtains closed and the play was finally over, all the smurfs stood up and applauded there great work

Vexy went to go and change into her usual outfit, she was very worried about Grouchy, she hadn't seen him all day

Organizer: Do your best

Vexy: Thanks...

Vexy walked on stage and began to sing (The link for the song is at the bottom of the page)

Vexy:

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights, you got me alone_

_You found me, you found me, you found me_

_I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard you took a step back_

_Without me, without me, without me_

_And he's long gone when he's next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me_

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

…

At this point Grouchy had left his mushroom and headed to the party

…

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _– Vexy looked at him and he noticed it as well -

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_

_Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why_

_You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see; now I see; now I see_

_He was long gone when he met me_

_And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_…_

Grouchy was too upset to understand the song lyrics

…

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

…

Vexy looked at Grouchy and sang

…

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_

_That you never loved me _

_…_

The definitely hurt Grouchy, She looked away and continued singing

…

_Or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_'Til you put me down, oh_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in _

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

…

Vexy looked at Grouchy again and saw him just standing there staring at her… The sad emotion in both of their eyes said it all…

It was definitely going to be a long night…

To be continued…

watch?v=d0DfyAIkGw0


	6. Chapter 6

We all knew that the concert was going pretty well for Vexy , everyone was looking forward to the next song the Gothic girl was about to sing

She finally decided to look away from her boyfriend and whispered a song to the band, they nodded and started playing the intro

Vexy:

_You make me so upset sometimes_

_I feel like I could lose my mind..._

_The conversation goes nowhere_

_Because you're never gonna take me there..._

_And I know, what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah I know, what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_Your eyes have told a thousand lies_

_But I believe them when they look in mine..._

_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean_

_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me..._

_And I know, what I know_

_And I know you're no good for me_

_Yeah I know, what I know_

_And I know it's not meant to be_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

…

This time Grouchy started to approach the stage

…

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_…_

Grouchy had arrived near the stage and looked up at her and she saw him closer than he was before and Vexy looked at him straight in the eyes, She suddenly looked away

…

_Woah, I could live without you_

_Your smile, your eyes_

_The way you make me feel inside_

_I could live without you_

_But I don't wanna_

_I don't wanna_

_Oh_

_Oh, you make me so upset sometimes_

_Here's my dilemma_

_One half of me wants ya_

_And the other half wants to forget_

_My-my-my dilemma_

_From the moment I met ya_

_I just can't get you out of my head_

_(Can't get you out of my)_

_And I tell myself to run from you_

_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,_

_My dilemma, it's you, it's you_

_(It's you, it's you)_

_It's you, it's you, it's you, it's you (it's you...)_

_It's you, it's you, it's you_

_My-My-My Dilemma_

…

Vexy looked back at her boyfriend, Grouchy just annoyingly turned his head in a different direction from her and walked away

Organizer: -Whispering to Vexy- I think it's time for you to have a break and then you can come back and sing a few more, Okay? - Vexy just looked at him and nodded

Now she climbed down from the stage and went to go and find Grouchy, This was going to be a very uncomfortable/Awkward moment for them both

To be continued...

(Selena Gomez - My Dilemma)


	7. Chapter 7

Vexy looked for him everywhere, until she found him standing on his own, Vexy walked up to him but he suddenly moved away

Vanity was further away, witnessed what just happened and decided to approach Grouchy

Vanity: Grouchy

Grouchy: What do you want?

Vanity: Why are you so angry with Vexy? – He was already aware or everything that happened with the couple, but still decided to ask anyway

Grouchy: It's none of your business

Vanity: Listen, I know it's none of my business, but I hate to see Vexy this way

Grouchy: What do you mean?

Vanity: You know what I mean, Vexy may look strong, happy and fearless on the outside, but inside she's just a nervous and venerable girl, who is scared of the world

Grouchy: That's not true

Vanity: Yes it is and you know it

Grouchy: …

Vanity: Grouchy – Vanity said has he put his hand on Grouches' shoulder – You're the only one who can make this right, so stop trying to run away from your problems

Then Grouchy just thought to himself that Vanity was right and also it was the first time he actually had an important conversation with Vanity too

Papa saw and understood what was happening, so he approached Grouchy and spoke

Papa: Don't ever give up on what makes you happy

Grouchy: …Huh? ...

Papa: She makes you happy… And you know it

Grouchy: …- Grouchy did know it, Vexy did make him happy, but he tried to denied it like usual

Papa: Go and say what you feel

Grouchy: But…

Papa: Go

Grouchy was about to go and talk to his girlfriend, which Vexy just got up on stage and immediately started singing along to the music the band was playing

Vexy:

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

…

That made Grouchy a little sad

…

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_Oh oh!_

…

Vexy looked at Grouchy

…

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

…

Vexy winked at her boyfriend and suddenly blush appeared on his cheeks

…

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you!_

_Oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again!_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again _

_And again _

_And again_

_And again_

…

Vexy finished the 3rd song and Organizer told her to take one last break, the girl accepted and walked off the stage to be greeted by Smurfette

Smurfette: Are you tried?

Vexy: Yes abit, I'm just having a little break

Smurfette: I see… so tell me… the songs you sang

Vexy: What about them?

Smurfette: Did you sing them about a certain smurf?

Vexy: Well… I – Rudely a familial smurf interrupted

Hefty: You sing well

Vexy: Hehehe thanks

Hefty: It's true, you have a great voice

Smurfette felt something in her heart, which made her abit angry with Vexy, but the blonde didn't understand what it was

Grouchy was watching the trio a few steps away and saw how close Vexy and Hefty were, and got abit jealous

Grouchy: Sorry – Grouchy said pushing in between Vexy and Hefty, he turned to vexy and passionately kissed her, the dark haired girl widened her eyes in shock because she never expected this gesture from grouchy, Vexy saw Smurfette and Hefty both open their mouths in shock, she didn't care and accepted the kiss from her boyfriend, they both separated by the lack of air and looked at each other

Vexy: what was that for? – Vexy said in a happy and giggly tone

Grouchy: You was right, I was jealous

Vexy: I told you – She said as she playfully winked at him

Organizer: Vexy!

Vexy: I gotta go

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Vexy whispered a song to the band and they nodded in agreement

Vexy:

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

…

Vexy thought about the time she had in Paris

…

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

…

She thought about when she first saw Grouchy

…

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

…

Vexy looked at Grouchy and smiled

…

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_

_It was enchanting to meet you,_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_…_

Vexy finished singing her song and was about to leave the stage, until suddenly another song started playing, she didn't know what to do, just has she was panicking a voice began to sing

?:

_Aren't you somethin' to admire_

…

Vexy heard a very, very familiar voice

…

_ cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror_

_And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine_

…

At this time, Grouchy took to the stage and continued singing to his girlfriend

…

Grouchy:

_If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find_

_Just know that I'm always parallell on the other side_

…

Grouchy began to approach Vexy

…

_Cause with your hand in my hand _

…

He took her hands in his

…

_and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

…

Grouchy looked into Vexy's eyes and continued to sing

…

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

…

Out of the blue, Small tears slid down her cheeks

…

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

…

Grouchy dried her tears

…

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Aren't you somethin', an original, cause it doesn't seem merely assembled_

_And I can't help but stare cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes_

_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you_

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time_

_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_

_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go_

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be tryin' to pull you through_

_You just gotta be strong_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_Yesterday is history_

_Tomorrow's a mystery_

_I can see you lookin' back at me_

_Keep your eyes on me_

_Baby, keep your eyes on me_

_Cause I don't wanna lose you now_

_I'm lookin' right at the other half of me_

_The vacancy that sat in my heart_

_Is a space that now you hold_

_Show me how to fight for now_

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy_

_Comin' back into you once I figured it out_

_You were right here all along_

_It's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me_

_I couldn't get any bigger_

_With anyone else beside of me_

_And now it's clear as this promise_

_That we're making two reflections into one_

_Cause it's like you're my mirror_

_My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

_x10_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_Baby you're the inspiration for this precious song_

_And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on_

_So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone_

_And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home_

_Just to let you know, you are_

_x8_

_You are you are the love of my life_

_Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_You're my reflection and all I see is you_

_My reflection, in everything I do_

_x16_

_You are you are the love of my life_

The couple looked at each other and kissed, they didn't care about the crowd of smurfs watching them, all they cared about was them two… together again

To be continued…

Vexy's Song: Enchanted - Taylor Swift

Grouchy's Song: Mirror's - Justin Timberlake


	9. Chapter 9

Grouchy and Vexy just looked into one another's eyes, finally in the days when they were not together; they did nothing, but just stay in their mushrooms all alone

Vexy: I… don't know what to say

Grouchy: Don't say anything… Just enjoy the moment

The party went a bit quieter now that Vexy had finished singing; Grouchy noticed that she looked tired so he decided to walk her to her mushroom

Upon the arrival, they both just walked without saying a word, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company, they finally reached Vexy's door

Grouchy: Tomorrow I will come to wake you up, and all day tomorrow I'll make up for what happened between us

Vexy: There's no need, just – Grouchy cover her mouth with his index finger

Vexy: Okay, See you tomorrow

Grouchy: Bye

They kissed, then Vexy entered her mushroom and Grouchy headed to his own

The next morning, Grouchy got ready and headed over to Vexy's and when he arrived, he entered her mushroom quietly and saw that she was still asleep, he watched her, she looked so peaceful, her face was as beautiful as ever, he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead

Grouchy: Good morning sleepyhead

Vexy: *Opened her eyes* that was nice, good morning

Grouchy: Come on, I need you to accompany me at a place

Vexy: Okay

Grouchy: I'll wait outside, don't be long

The brunette changed as fast as she could and meet Grouchy outside

Vexy: I'm ready

Grouchy: Yeah, let's go

Grouchy took her to a remote place that no one ever goes, when they were close, he covered her eyes with his hands

Vexy: Where are we?

Grouchy: You'll see

When they arrived at the place, he removed his hands away from her eyes. She was amazed to see such a beautiful field or roses, they were all different colours and they're something truly special

Vexy: This is… Beautiful

Grouchy: I know right? I come to this place whenever I feel angry so it helps me to calm down and also it's a great place to think

Vexy: Then why did you bring me?

Grouchy: Easy… Because now I'm not alone anymore

Vexy: *smiled* you know… Grouchy… I don't want you to act like something you're not… I like you the way you are, so don't change, yeah?

Grouchy: Great! I thought I would have to act like this forever

Vexy: Don't worry, you don't have to

Grouchy: Well, I'm glad… What do you say we eat something?

Vexy: But we didn't bring anything

Grouchy: Arr, now that's where you're wrong, come on

He guided Vexy up to the middle of the field of roses and there was a picnic already set up

Vexy: I see you're all prepared

Grouchy: Yeah, I got up early and took care of everything

As they ate, they talked about everyday things and never mentioned anything related to the fight, except from the songs that were sung

Vexy: So tell me… about the song you sung

Grouchy: What do you mean?

Vexy: You know, write this is beautiful song?

Grouchy: Well, say you wrote something you would say, but then converted into a song

Vexy: Hehehe, I see

Both of them lay in the field of roses enjoying each other's presents

Vexy: This is so… Magical

Grouchy: Yeah, you're right

Vexy: Honestly… I kind of like the 'romantic' side of you

Grouchy: Me too

They stared into one another's eyes

Vexy: …I love you…

Grouchy: And… And… And…- Not good at these sorter things- I … I love you too

Vexy: *Gasped in shock* I thought you'd never say something like that

Grouchy: Well, it's all thanks to you

Vexy: Thanks to me?

Grouchy: Yeah, if it wasn't for you… I would never have behaved this way

Vexy: You mean to kiss me in front of everyone, too sing to me in front of everyone and say you love me?

Grouchy: Mmm… All of the above

Vexy: Well, now it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we're together again

Grouchy looked at his girlfriend for a moment,he leand towards her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, niether of them would not accelerate, why? If now nothing could separate them.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three months since Grouchy and Vexy got together, everyone was happy for them and Grouchy looked a lot happier too, it was clear that Vexy had done a good job with that Grouchy Smurf

The couple was in Vexy's Mushroom, taking a nap on the coach, when suddenly someone banged on the door, no one answered, so they hit it again and this time it was harder, Vexy then awoken, got slowly up, not wanting to wake her boyfriend, who was fast asleep, she never likes to wake him up, even though his name was Grouchy he looked so peaceful when he slept

When she got to the door , she opened it with a yawn and saw who it was

Vexy: What wrong?

Smurfette: I just.. I want us to Double date

Vexy: Double Date?

Smurfette: Yes, its just Heftys not very good in the whole dating thing, Soo if we double date it will help him feel more comfortable, Don't you think?

Vexy: Mmm… Yeah, I think you're right

Smurfette: So?

Vexy: …Okay, we'll do it

Smurfette: Great!, I will come for you in 10 minutes

Vexy: Okay, see ya

Smurfette: Bye –And she went without another word-

Vexy couldn't help smiling, for her sister since her and hefty got together, they both looked happier than ever, one month had passed since they both declared their love for one another

Vexy sat on the couch and watched Grouchy again, she just couldn't help it, she was in love. She approached her boyfriend and nudged him a little

Vexy: Grouchy… Grouchy… Wake up –He moved a little-

Grouchy: -Awakening- Hi

Vexy: Hello, I need you to wake up, We've got somewhere to be

Grouchy: Why?... Where? He confusingly said

Vexy: Because smurfette came round just and asked if we could double date with her and hefty because hefty feels uncomfortable when they go on dates, and theres always moments of awkward silences

Grouchy: … Mmm…

Vexy: Besides… I want to go, It'll be fun

Grouchy: *sighs* Okay

Vexy: YES! Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you! –Vexy happily said hugging grouchy around his neck

Grouchy: Hehehe Don't Worry

Grouchy loved watching his girlfriend happy, she definitely had a beautiful smile and two months ago, he promised her that while they were together, no one would take that away

It had been 10 minutes and the couple was ready, They lefted the mushroom and went to see what was taking Smurfette and Hefty so long

They looked everywhere but couldn't find them, until at last they saw the newly couple, both kissing passionately behind the blonde's mushroom

Vexy coughed loudly for couple to hear

Smurfette: Oh sorry… we didn't see you there

Vexy: Are we on time?

Smurfette: …

Vexy: Your silence calms me

Grouchy: Wow! Never thought I'd see you in this way Hefty

Hefty: I… Erm… I…

Vexy: * giving her boyfriend a nudge* don't be so… Now let's go or we'll be late

All: Yes

Both couples went to a secret place, where no one goes, only they know where it is

They arrived and began to eat what they taken, they had a fun conversation, Smurfette was acting strange with Vexy ever since the brunette talked to hefty, Vexy noticed this and decided to talk to her sister away from the boys

Vexy: Smurfette? Can I talk to you for a moment… Alone

Smurfette: Sure, No problem

Vexy took her away from their boyfriends and started talking

Vexy: Seriously… What is wrong with you?

Smurfette: Huh?

Vexy: Are you jealous or is it something else?

Smurfette: What do you mean?

Vexy: Every time I talk to Brawny or I'm around him ... You behave very strange

Smurfette: Well, that's because ... I ... Am...

Vexy: Jealousy right?

Smurfette: ...

Vexy: I thought so

Smurfette: Sorry

Vexy: It is certainly understandable, when you're in a relationship and being jealous is normal ... But I don't understand is that why are you jealous of me, I'm your sister, I would never steal your boyfriend

Smurfette: I know and I'm sorry ... I'm a fool

Vexy: You're not ... You're just jealous, it's normal, don't worry about it

Smurfette: Thanks

Vexy: Hehehe come on, the boys are waiting

They Both came to the place where their boyfriends were, the two couples spent all day together, they were definitely going to repeat that day, Grouchy and Hefty felt very comfortable to not be alone with their girlfriends, well, Grouchy always felt comfortable with Vexy but being first-to Hefty this courtship, felt somewhat uncomfortable when alone with no activity planned with Smurfette

The next day were Vexy and Grouchy was in Grouchy's Mushroom, sitting on the couch talking about everyday things

Vexy: What shall we do tomorrow?

Grouchy: Mmm ... Whatever

Vexy: Okay, let's see what we can do tomorrow – Vexy thinking-

Grouchy: Hehehe

Vexy: What?

Grouchy: Nothing

Vexy: Come on! Tell me!

Grouchy: I was just thinking ... That you're like a prize

Vexy: A prize?! What do you mean?!

Grouchy: Hehehe, don't take it the wrong way ... What I mean is that you are very difficult to obtain, not everyone gets you and me ... Well, I'm fortunate to have a prize like you

Vexy: ...

Grouchy: What?

Vexy: I love you and I always will

Grouchy: I also

And so they continued their relationship despite all the obstacles of life and now finally Vexy Grouchy had learned that they can get though anything as long as their together, he was her dilemma, that much they want to avoid each other , it was a pleasure to meet this smurf that made her angry so many times, but she still loved him with all her heart, and Grouchy, well he learned that he didn't want to lose Vexy, and he had opened his heart to new feelings, which were awakened by the raven-haired girl who inspired the first song he sang, and finally discovered that she was the love of his life.

End


End file.
